Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 42
Romania will participate in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 42. The Romanian entry will be selected through a national selection. Twelve acts will participate in the selection in order to represent Romania. The winner was Delia with her single "Da, mamă". Delia withdrew from the competition, due to personal issues. The runner-up was selected afterwards to represent the country. "Señor loco" by Elena and Danny Mazo will represent Romania in Glasgow, Scotland. Format 'Selecția Națională 42' Selecția Națională 42 is the national final format developed by TVR in order to select Romania's entry for the Own Eurovision Song Contest 42. TVR opened a submission period for artists and composers to submit their entries between 26 July 2015 and 22 August 2015. Former representative in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 26, AMI is participating in the selection. Lariss, former act in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 38 is also participating. Delia and Kaira, former representetives in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 36 wants to represent Romania in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 42. Andra, which represented Romania in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 3 and Own Eurovision Song Contest 11 is also trying a comeback in the competition. Glance and Elena Gheorghe, former representetives of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 18 and Own Eurovision Song Contest 34 are in the game. The winner will be determined by the 50/50 combination of the votes from a twenty-one member jury panel and public international televoting. Each member of the jury votes by assigning scores from 1–8, 10 and 12 points to their preferred songs. The top ten songs as ranked by the televote will receive 1–8, 10 and 12 points. 'Final' The running order of the Final was revealed on August 22, 2015. The single "Șoapte" by JO will open the show, while "Da, mamă" by Delia will end the Final. 'International Juries' The following 21 countries confirmed their participation in Selecția Națională 42 : * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Scoreboard Juries' At Own Eurovision Song Contest Romania will participate in one of the two semi-finals. Romania was draw to perform in the first part of the second semifinal. On December 3, 2015 the running order of the Semi-Finals was revealed by the OEBU. Romania was draw on the 6th position out of 20 countries, that will compete in the second semifinal. On December 27, 2015 it was revealed that Romania placed in the top 10 in the second semi-final and qualified in the Grand Final. After the results of the second semifinal it was revealed that the country will compete on the 15th position out of 26 countries that will perform in the Grand Final. On January 9, 2016 the country placed 12th out of 26 countries that were in the Grand Final, receiving a total amount of 114 points. Armenia and Norway received the same amount of points and placed 10th and 11th respectively. After the results of the Grand Final were revealed it was discovered that the country placed 3rd out of 20 countries that were in the second semifinal, receiving a total amount of 100 points. Entry Elena and Danny Mazo will represent Romania in Glasgow, Scotland with their song "Señor loco. Elena Gheorghe is a Romanian singer of Aromanian descent. She was born to a priest and his wife in Bucharest. In the first half of the 2000s, she joined Latin group Mandinga with whom she released a couple of albums and a few hit singles. In 2006 she separated from the group and pursued her solo career. She released two albums and scored a top ten in the Romanian Top 100 with the debut single "Vocea ta" (Your Voice). After an internal selection, Gheorghe was elected to represent Romania in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 with the song "The Balkan Girls" written by Laurentiu Duta. She came second in the voting result, but as the jury voted for her, she won the National Final. At Eurovision, in Moscow she qualified for the Grand Final where she came the nineteenth after accumulating a total of 40 points (12 points from Moldova). After Eurovision she became more famous Europe-wide and released her signature song "Disco Romancing" which was a smash hit in Romania as well as a top-ten in Hungary and a mild success in Czech Republic, Netherlands, Poland and Slovakia. The following single "Midnight Sun" was a top-ten success in the Dutch Top 40 and in the Romanian Top 100. In 2011 she collaborated with Dony and released the single "Hot Girls" which once again charted throughout Europe. The same year she had her first European tour, getting to Germany, Spain and Greece. In the summer she got engaged to her producer and before Christmas she gave birth to a boy named Nicholas. During 2014, she collaborated with Glance for her new single "Mamma mia (He's italiano). Daniel Andrés Giraldo Mazo, better know by his stage name Danny Mazo, is a Colombian singer and songwriter of pop music. 'Points awarded by Romania' 'Semi-final 2' 'Grand Final' 'Split voting results' 'First semifinal' The Romanian votes in the first semi-final were based on 50% jury voting and 50% televoting results. See also *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest 42 Category:Countries in OESC 42 Category:Romania in OESC